The Hunt is on
by Sammy96
Summary: My take on the first encounter of Rengar and Kha'zix! How the Rivalry began.


If you have not played the game you may not be familiar with the italicised words.

This is my first fanfiction work ever, please be kind and feedback is much appreciated (:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my writing.

Beta-ed by phantasmicbeauty (: Cheers!

* * *

The pride stalker patrols his territory in the fading sun.

Acute senses pick up a disturbance in the silent jungle, and his predatory instincts take over. Moving quietly through the dense brush, his steps barely creating any sound, he prepares to ambush any enemy that dares enter his domain. Drawing closer to the source of disruption in the area and taking in the environment's elements, he finds the scent rather alien to his normal surroundings – could this possibly be a challenge for the legendary hunter?

Finally pinpointing the cause of his unsettled senses, Rengar sets his eyes upon a foul beast sharpening its claws next to a creature he had recently slain. It seems restless and dissatisfied, as if it were searching to fulfil some vendetta. Chuckling, the _Unseen Predator_ launches itself at Kha'zix, catching him off guard and tackling him to the ground with little effort. With no hesitation, Rengar quickly begins slashing into his prey with _Savagery_, and Kha'zix screeches in pain as his blood is shed for the first time in this unknown world he has entered. After recovering from the shock, he retaliates with _void spikes_; and letting out a roar that echoes throughout the whole jungle, Rengar is sent flying.

Hoisting himself back up from the ground, he is too dazed to notice Kha'zix _leap _at him, and he finds himself on the receiving end of the brutality this time. Kha'zix _tastes his fear_ as he hacks into the Lion's flesh, and Rengar howls in pain before mustering up just enough strength to launch Kha'zix into the air and off of him.

Kha'zix goes sprawling and Rengar is back on his feet. He tosses his _Bola_ into Kha'zix, trapping him in the net. The alien is rendered prisoner to the strike and Rengar takes advantage of its entrapment, letting out a _battle roar_ before leaping onto the being, tearing into him once more. Kha'zix, despite taking several grievous wounds, manages to escape the net and reinitiate a healthy distance between them. Just as Rengar pounces towards him, he initiates _Void Assault_, successfully removing himself from the Lion's sight just long enough to dart into the nearby brush, becoming once again visible once under adequate cover.

Rengar, initially confused, begins to realise that his adversary can also become invisible and braces himself for a counterattack. Becoming unseen again, Kha'zix charges at him, only becoming visible again once he is within arm's reach of Rengar; and with a devilish smirk he swipes with a claw, delivering a vicious slice to the lion's face.

A piercing roar of agony fills the clearing as Rengar feels the gash tear open his face, and a throbbing pain in his left eye becomes more intense by the second as he stumbles back. Opening his eyes, his opponent is only seen in one side of his vision, and he realises the pain in his skull is in fact due to the loss of an eye. Filled with utter burning _Fury_, Rengar's blood boils and he forces past his severely wounded state to parry Kha'zix's incoming blow and deliver one of his own, with a stab to the abdomen.

Kha'zix screams and retreats to safety, hunching over to assess his injury, and Rengar takes the opportunity to escape the clearing, the realisation of his diminished physical state urging him to use wisdom over predatory instinct and flee the battle.

Barley making it to his den, Rengar falls inside, bleeding heavily, adrenaline still pumping and rage still simmering. And yet, regardless of the circumstances that have just transpired, the predator cannot find any regret for his actions, the thrill of combat still alive and thriving within his veins.

Despite his exhaustion, instinct has been awakened, the hunger has been reignited and there is a glimmer of joy inside his heart.

_The Hunt is on_.


End file.
